Norm Bots
The Norm Bots are the supporting antagonists of the 2011 TV film, Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. They are the 2nd Dimension versions of Norm, created by 2nd Dimension's Heinz Doofenshmirtz to enforce his rule in Danville and led by his general Perry the Platyborg. Origins ﻿The Norm bots were created and mass-produced by Doofenshmirtz, who ordered the Perry the Platyborg to lead them in his quest to conquer the Tri-State Area. The mission was a success, and the entire Tri-State Area was thrust into a new reign that Doofenshmirtz held supreme. The Norm bots were then given missions to serve Doofenshmirtz: patrol Danville and other cities and towns in the Tri-State Area for any rebels, and look for members of The Resistance, an organization bent on ending Doofenshmirtz's tyrannical reign, amongst other functions. In the years following their seize of power, they have been used to conduct regular patrols, keeping Danville and nearby towns clear of opposition. In addition to this, they are called to serve and cater to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's every whim and Platyborg's command. History They first appeared when Doofenshmirtz orders them to capture the original Perry, along with his owners Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher after they learn about Perry-1's occupation as a secret agent. The Norm-Bots try to capture the three, but they escape. They later appear when Doofenshmirtz lay down a plan to successfully trap Phineas and Ferb by using a captive Perry as hostage. The Norm-Bots later hold the three, along with the boys' sister Candace-1, prisoner as Doofenshmirtz orders them to fix his Other DImension-inator in his ultimate plan to unleash his Norm-Bots into the 1st Dimension Tri-State Area. The boys refuse, but when Doofenshmirtz-1 found out exactly what the boys did to power up the machine, Doofenshmirtz orders his Norm-Bots to send Perry-1, the kids, and even Doofenshmirtz-1 to their doom by having them fed to his pet Goozim. However, Candace manages to rescue the five by defeating a number of Norm-Bots right before she herself is captured by several more. Despite Candace being captured and the five having escaped, Doofenshmirtz couldn't care less as he still got his machine to work. With that in mind, Doofenshmritz unleashes his vast army of Norm-Bots into the 1st Dimension Tri-State Area, and they start threatening people to submit themselves to Doof's reign. However, thanks to the efforts of their friends, Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 are able to take down several Norm-Bots. As Doofenshmirtz is about to unleash more Norm-Bots, Phineas-1 and Perry-1 arrive to stop him by smashing the satellite, causing the remaining Norm-Bots to deactivate and fall into the pavements, much to Doofenshmirtz's anger. However, Doofenshmirtz later changes his mind of taking over the Tri-State Area after the Doofenshmirtz-1 convinces him to stop by giving him his childhood toy train, in order to resolve the only backstory that Doof had in his childhood. Touched by this and feeling very embarrassed about the rampage he has caused, Doofenshmirtz revealed that he has implanted a self-destruct mechanism to all Norm-Bots and activates it, causing all Norm-Bots to self-destruct, leaving no evidence of the invasion. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Powers and abilities Norm bots move about by hovering in the air. Their heads are typically the same as that of Norm's, albeit with more widely-spaced eyes and a slightly different style of hair. However, when any perceived threats are spotted, this head would automatically substitute itself with another one more menacing and threatening. Each Norm Bot is equipped with a laser cannon embedded in their arms which is used against all confirmed threats and obstacles obstructing their path. Each Norm-Bot is also proven to be very strong in combat, as one was able to lift up a car and ram it on a building during the invasion on the 1st Dimension Tri-State Area. Another example is that during the invasion, a small number of Norm-Bots are able to evade and counter an ambush set up by twelve O.W.C.A. agents, allowing them to temporarily round up the animal agents and hold them at gunpoint. Vulnerability As formidable as they are, Norm bots are somewhat vulnerable as Candace was able to lay waste to a group of them with a series of hard hits from her staff aimed in the right places. The area around their necks and heads appear to be particular weakspots. Furthermore, their heads also don't seem to be able to turn and are only focused on what's in front of them, leaving their backs vulnerable to attackers. This is proven when Buford﻿ was able to rip out the wiring of a Norm bot from behind it while it was preparing to destroy Phineas, Ferb, and their 2nd Dimension counterparts. The effectiveness of their weapons is hindered by their poor targeting systems for which multiple Norm Bots were hit and destroyed by the laser cannons of another. Relationships Heinz Doofenshmirtz Doofenshmirtz is the Norm bots' creator who they serve mindlessly and without a trace of refusal. Perry the Platyborg Perry is the Norm bots' general, whom they follow orders from whenever he's in charge and Doofenshmirtz is absent.﻿ They serve him and follow his orders in a similar manner to how they would with Doofenshmirtz. Background Information *In "Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom!" and "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (video game)", the Norm Bots come in several different varieties. *It appears that in the movie they used CGI for the Norm Bots unlike the original. *They appear in the Danville level of Disney Universe. Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Cyborgs Category:Henchmen Category:Antagonists Category:Armies Category:Phineas & Ferb villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains by Film Category:Video game villains Category:Those destroyed